Surrogates
by Mystik
Summary: Damon can't get to Elena, so he goes after the next best thing.


**Pairing:** Damon/Jeremy

**Genre:** Slash

**Note: **Unbeta'ed. Written for the "round of kink" LJ. The kink was "Seduction". Spoilers for the season finale episode.

* * *

**Surrogates**

The kiss tasted like cherries. Probably it was Elena's lipstick, who knows. But it wasn't mind blowing like Damon thought it would be, not even close.

The vampire huffed as he walked away from the porch, after Elena's aunt caught them. Oh, if Stefan knew what happened...

He was laughing quietly when he noticed one of the windows of the second floor had the light on. It was from Jeremy's bedroom. Uhn.

With the curiosity getting the better of him, Damon quickly escalated the house, jumping inside the room quietly. When he was here minutes before, he was sure Jeremy was gonna cry and mourn Anna in the darkness, at least for a few hours. Instead, he saw the bathroom light on, the door closed.

He approached the door and opened without knocking. The sight before him surprising. Jeremy was with a bottle of pills in his hand and an empty vial on the granite sink. His nostrils flared and he recognized the scent: vampire's blood.

"What the fuck you think you doing?"

"Damon?" the teen looked at him with wide eyes. "What the fuck, man?"

Damon arched his eyebrow and approached, picking up the empty vial.

"Which vampire was so kind to leave you some of his blood?"

Jeremy opened and closed his mouth, stunned. Damon chuckled.

"Let me guess...Anna?"

"Don't talk about her!" exclaimed Jeremy, knuckles white against the counter.

"What is this really about Jeremy?" asked Damon serious, his quick movements making him grab the bottle of pills from the boy's hand."If you're planning on killing yourself, vampire blood and sleeping pills are a lousy combination."

"I don't want to kill myself." mumbled Jeremy, walking out of the bathroom, seating on his bed.

Damon appeared next to him, grabbing his arm almost painfully.

"You're not trying to transform just because what I said earlier, right?"

Jeremy moaned with pain, looking up at him, trying to get himself off Damon's grip, without success.

"Leave me the fuck alone Damon."

Damon narrowed his eyes. He could feel the pain echoing from those eyes, not only fron Anna's recent death, but from way before. Sure, Damon took the pain from his parent's death away, the pain fron loosing Vickie, but since Jeremy remembered, the feeling came back with full force.

And now that he having a closer look, Jeremy reminded him of Elena in some ways. Elena belonged to Stefan and God forbid if he ever stood in the way. But Jeremy didn't belong to anyone; not anymore.

"Damon?"

The vampire woke up from his musings and looked at the boy in the eye. Damon smirked and used his grip to bring him closer.

"There are other ways of making the pain go away."

"Wha are you..."

Damon cut him off with a kiss. Jeremy tried to punch him, but his movements were like feather touches on Damon. He let go of Jeremy's arm and used both hands to hold his head by the neck and hair.

Slowly Jeremy's movements stopped and he gave a low moan, surrendering to the kiss. Damon growled when he felt the surrender, the predator in him pleased. He felt as Jeremy shyly tried to kiss him back, his tongue entwining with his.

Damon stopped the kiss, leaving the boy panting, dazed.

"I'm not gay." whispered Jeremy, still out of breath.

"Me neither." answered Damon with a smirk. "I'm a vampire."

Without waiting Damon pushed Jeremy against the bed, crawling on top of him. Jeremy widened his eyes.

"What are you doing?"

Damon pulled him by his thighs, pushing himself between them.

"I'm gonna make you forget. And it's gonna be really good Jeremy."

Jeremy gasped when Damon grabbed him by his hair, exposing his neck. Damon smirked and licked said neck, growling at the salty taste, his tongue sliding on the fluttering pulse of the boy. He lifted his head and kissed him again, this time deeper and harder. Jeremy moaned helplessly under the assault, his hands fisting the sheets beneath him.

Damon used his free hand to push Jeremy's pajama bottom down, growling pleased when Jeremy lifted his hips, helping him. His hand closed around the Jeremy's cock, squeezing.

"Good boy" purred Damon, stroking him.

Jeremy moaned, his hands automatically grabbing Damon's shoulders and squeezing.

"Damon..." choked Jeremy on a moan.

"Quietly," whispered the vampire. "we don't want your sister and your aunt to hear us, right?"

Jeremy's breath hitched as he nodded, his hips moving with Damon's hand on his cock, which now was hard and leaking.

A thump on the wall made Damon squeeze Jeremy, quickening the pace. The sight of Jeremy turning his head, biting the pillow to prevent the sounds fron escaping made Damon growl low on his throat, his eyes changing color as the vein pulsing on tha pale neck got more evident. His hand slid through that skin, thumb caressing the vein the same way he rubbed the slit on Jeremy's cock, sliding the precome he collected along the whole lenght.

"Do it." whispered Jeremy roughly, panting desperately.

"What do you want me to do?" growls Damon, his eyes dark and blood-filled.

Jeremy gasps when Damon twists his wrist on the upstroke.

"Bite me."

Damon growls quietly and grabs the boy's thigh, bringing him flush again his body as his fangs grow. He bites on that delicious vein, the blood flowing like cool water on his burning throat. His finger stroke and twist on the cock on his hand, feeling the pulse.

Jeremy sink his nails on Damon's shoulders, hard. His breath gets shallow, his body tightening as the vampire jerks him off harder and drinks from him greedily.

"Damon..." whimpers Jeremy, spreading his legs wider.

Damon lifts his head, licking his lips with pleasure. He smirks and uses his free hand to caress Jeremy's sac.

"Come for me Jeremy."

Damon kisses and swallows the groan that comes out of the boy's mouth when his body convulses with the force of his orgasm, his cock pulsing and dirtying the vampire's hand of come.

Slowly Damon withdrawls from Jeremy, licking the come off his hand. He quickly climbs out of the bed and catches the bottle of pills and comes back, straddling the boy's naked thighs.

"If you still want to transform, you know where to find me later. Just think about it."

Jeremy just blinks at him, sleepy. Damon smirks and leaves the bedroom through the window, landing quietly on the grass bellow.

He thought of going after the next best thing when he realizes that his pursuit of Elena would be fruitless. But still tasting Jeremy's blood on his tongue, Damon thinks he made a much better choice.

END


End file.
